darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
May Eulastria
*Evil *Weirdo *Queen of Hearts *Red Queen *Princess of Hoenn |Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = : *10 *11 *13 |Row 4 title = Gender|Row 4 info = Female|Row 5 title = Trainer Class|Row 5 info = Coordinator|Row 6 title = Alignment|Row 6 info = Chaotic Good/Hero|Row 7 title = Height|Row 7 info = : *Same height as Ash *Taller than Ash |Row 8 title = Build|Row 8 info = Underweight|Row 9 title = Talents|Row 9 info = : *Raising pokemon *Making Pokeblock|Row 10 title = Type|Row 10 info = Varied|Row 11 title = Hometown|Row 11 info = Petalburg City|Row 12 title = Best Friends|Row 12 info = : *Ash *Brock *Misty *Dawn *Louis *Serena|Row 13 title = Enemies|Row 13 info = : *Team Rocket *Harley|Row 14 title = Romantic Interests|Row 14 info = Drew |Row 15 title = Voiced by|Row 15 info = Michele Knotz|Row 16 title = |Row 17 title = Travel Status|Row 17 info = Traveling Kalos|Row 18 title = Sexuality|Row 18 info = Heterosexual|Row 19 title = Native Region|Row 19 info = Hoenn|Row 20 title = Main Pokemon|Row 20 info = Blaziken}} 'May Eulastria '''is an official character created by Nintendo, Pokemon and GAMEFreak. She is a pokemon coordinator from the Hoenn region. General Info Personality May is generally a very sweet and optimistic girl. Girly and full of energy, she enjoys feminine and cute things as well as shopping. In fact, she and Brock occasionally went on shopping trips together throughout the ''Advanced Generation series. Playing along with her girliness, May cares about her appearance, sometimes spending so much time in front of this mirror that it caused her traveling companions to become frustrated with her. May also is interested in helping other people with their romantic problems. Considering herself a love expert, she has gotten people set up into several romantic relationships, giving her the nickname:The Queen of Hearts. May also has a huge appetite. She heard Brock used to act as a cook during Ash's journeys. She was the one who asked Brock if he could prepare some food for her friends. If a person or a Pokémon were to steal her food she would become infuriated. Food was one of the few things May would become angry about, so it was an important tool to show a different side to her usually cheerful character. Ribbons Hoenn Year One: * Fallarbor Ribbon (Come What May!) * Verdanturf Ribbon (Disguise Da Limit) * Lilycove Ribbon (Lessons in Lilycove!) * Purika Ribbon (A Cacturne for the Worse) * Pacifidlog Ribbon (Pacifidlog Jam) Kanto Ribbons Year One: * Saffron Ribbon (A Hurdle for Squirtle) * Silver Ribbon (Weekend Warrior) * Chrysanthemum Ribbon (Spontaneous Combusken!) * Gardenia Ribbon (What I Did for Love!) * Mulberry Ribbon (Going for Choke!) Grand Festival Rankings * Hoenn Grand Festival- Top 8 * Kanto Grand Festiaval- Top 4 * Johto Grand Festival- Top 16 * Sinnoh Grand Festival- Appeals * Unova Grand Festival- Top 8 * Kalos Grand Festival- Top 64 Pokemon In Rotation * Torchic->Combusken->Blaziken (Received in Hoenn) * Munchlax (Caught in Hoenn) * Eevee->Glaceon (Hatched in Kanto) * Pancham->Pangoro (Caught in Kalos) * Swirlix->Slurpuff (Caught in Kalos) At Home * Turtwig (Received in Sinnoh) * Wurmple->Silcoon->Beautifly (Caught in Hoenn) * Skitty (Caught in Hoenn) * Bulbasaur->Ivysaur->Venasaur (Caught in Hoenn) * Squirtle->Wartortle (Received in Kanto) * Snivy->Servine (Received in Unova) * Pawniard->Bisharp (Caught in Unova) * Maractus (Caught in Unova) Relationships Max Main Article: May-Max Relationship Marmalade Main Article: Marmalade-May Relationship Marmalade and May grew up together, participating in many of the same events, except the problem was that they weren't really that friendly with each other. The two always ended up fighting with each other;the physical kind. Usually Marmalade would come out on top, but May always tries to get her in trouble. As of now, Marmalade tried to apologize to May, but somehow she wouldn't get through to her, but it did shorten their rivalry to only contests. May was also jealous of Marmalade most of the time. She was jealous that Marmalade had a boyfriend before her. She also got jealous of the fact that she placed higher in contests than she did. Louis Main Article: Louis-May Relationship Throughout Sinnoh, May was unaware of the fact that Louis had a girlfriend, so she constantly tried flirting with him. She even kissed him out of anger and jealousy. Louis told May that he had a girlfriend, and then all of the flirting turned into one of the most awkward friendships in the world. Ash Main Article: Ash-May Relationship Brock Main Article: Brock-May Relationship Drew Main Article: Drew-May Relationship Category:Official Characters Category:Pokemon Coordinators Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Hoenn Category:ABranch